First Time
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: He denied her on Halloween, but now he couldn't help himself. Violate and lemon.


**This is a piece I wrote for **_**ShiloCoulter**_**'s story Put Me to Sleep Evil Angel, but it just fit so well with the Violet/Tate first time piece I'd been debating on writing that I had to post it. It's tame by most standards, and rather fluffy, which is something I've never been comfortable with, but it came out well enough.**

**And now…some lemon**

* * *

><p>This was it. Tate had rebuffed her attempts on Halloween. Part of him had felt that letting her have him would sully her in some way. She was the only light he'd ever known and to dim that brightness, even a little felt like an evil that even he could not commit. But no more.<p>

They'd gone into her room that day to play cards. The Harmon's were off doing whatever it was adulterers and Mommy-dearest's did in Hollywood, but that only meant Violet and him were free to wander about the house as they pleased. They'd moved the game to her bed after a while when she complained of the floor being too hard, but he'd seen the way her eyes darted over him. The tiny bit of doubt hidden behind them, and knew she must have been planning something. She was easy to read at times, but he let it pass and did as she asked him, because it was her. Sure enough after a while, the game had been dropped and Violet grabbed his shirt in her fist pulling him closer and kissing him with an urgency he hadn't expected.

It was then that he knew he couldn't help himself. He couldn't resist the temptation any longer and he'd slipped his arm around her back to hug her closer, then broke the kiss, pulling away to search her eyes. He knew she wanted it, and _he_ sure as hell did. Doubt however was a constant nagging voice in the back of his mind.

He kissed her again, his tongue darting out against her lips, and she responded just as he wanted her to. Her lips parted and their tongues met, dancing together as his fingers moved up to the zipper of her hoodie, drawing it down slowly. When it was open, he slipped one side down off her shoulder, kissing the soft curve there. His black eyes flicked up to her face, gauging her reaction and when she didn't stop him, he moved on, sliding the hoodie off and dropping it beside them.

He looked down over her then, the tight purple of her night shirt, the way it clung to her skin, and he smiled, kissing her again, deep and passionate. It wasn't demanding, he didn't want to scare her, but holding back was becoming a bit of a chore. He wanted her now, as he'd always wanted her. To bury himself in the warmth and the light that was Violet. _His_ beautiful Violet.

Tate brushed his fingers against the hem of her shirt, slipping them beneath the soft fabric to caress her even softer skin. He didn't stop kissing her. The kiss was a distraction, so that she didn't really notice that he'd worked the shirt up her torso until he was pulling it off of her and then it was too late. He tossed it away with the hoodie, far out of reach, and his hand cupped around her breast, over the fabric of her dark grey bra. It was silky and smooth, the way he imagined she might feel. The way he _knew_ she must be by the soft little noises she made as he touched her.

Virgins got wet so easily.

His kisses trailed down her throat, down between her breasts and he watched her as he moved slowly lower. She had the cutest little furrow in her brow. Not as if she were frightened or uncomfortable, but an almost timid expression. _Almost_.

He kept the eye contact, letting her follow his path until he'd kissed the hollow of her stomach right below her navel and his thumbs hooked in the elastic of her running shorts. He paused only a moment, waiting to see if she might stop him, and then he dragged them down, grinning at the tiny gasp she tried to hide once they'd disappeared with the rest of her clothes.

He took a moment to look her over again. The silky grey panties. The knee high socks he couldn't wait to drag down her slender legs. _If _he could managed to wait that long. His need for her was growing stronger, pressing in from all sides. Part of him wanted to forgo easing her into the whole experience, but she was new to this and he wanted her to remember it. He wanted her to remember how much she liked it when he touched her.

His hand traced up the length of her thigh, easing up between her legs as he leaned in to kiss her nerves away. This time it was harder to distract her from what he was doing. She jumped when his fingers brushed the fabric between her legs, not frightened, but startled.

"Tate?" she whispered, she couldn't even speak at full volume anymore and he couldn't help but smile against her lips, stroking her slowly through the material. He was right, she was wet and ready for him, but he suddenly wanted to play with her a little more.

Tate sat up, reaching behind him to grab the back of his shirt and pull it off in one go, letting it fall off the side of the bed. He gave her a moment to look at him, enjoying the flush in her cheeks and the bright look in her eyes. He would have dropped down to continue then, but her hand lifted up to his abdomen, her fingers splaying out across the muscle and exploring. She took a moment to touch him, her soft fingers sending chills down his spine as they slid up his chest and finally dipped into the back of his hair, pulling him down over her again. This time _she_ kissed _him_, tentative and soft, but it only made him hungry for her. She tasted sweet, like nothing he'd ever had before and he couldn't help the soft growl that rumbled up out of his chest at her desire for him.

Now there was no more waiting. He kissed her, nipping at her lip and working his fingers between her thighs again. When she sucked in an anxious sound of pleasure he knew he'd found the right place and focused his attention there. She arched up then, making a strangled little sound of pleasure when she tried to keep herself quiet. It was adorable, he thought, like she imagined it was wrong to let him know that she liked this so much. What else could he do but press on? Push her further until she couldn't help herself and moaned.

Her face went bright red, embarrassed and looking to him as if he might disapprove. As if it were wrong to enjoy it as much as she was. He couldn't help himself, for a moment he let her stew like that, blushing and turning her face down to hide it from him.

Tate lifted her chin once he'd finished with his fun, kissing her softly and smiling. "Do that again." He said softly, loving the way her blush deepened. God she was adorable.

"Why?" she mumbled, self-consciously. Now that he'd teased her he had to make it right again. Make her comfortable.

"Because it was sexy." He grinned, elated by the tiny little smile she tried to hide from him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He kissed her deeply, pushing aside the slick material of her panties and slipping his finger into her, just enough to force out another little pleasure sound. "You should never be embarrassed when you're with me."

She nodded, biting down on her lip and moving in time with his finger. He worked her like that for a long while, enjoying the little noises she made, adorable little gasps, and the way she closed her eyes tight when she began to shiver. She was close, he knew, nearly at her peak, but he couldn't let it end like this. Sure if she came, he could work her up again, but the devil in him wanted to tease her a little more. He wanted to push her until she begged him to finish her off. Unfortunately, his own desire was getting the best of him.

There will always be other times. He told himself. It doesn't end here. It _can't._

Tate pushed another finger into her, thumbing her clit and watching her arch and mew like a kitten for him. He wanted her ready before they took the next step, so he didn't startle her. Or worse. He didn't want to hurt her.

Not unless she asked him to.

She was shaking again, her breathing coming in shallow little pants and just when her eyes had closed at the overwhelming sensation, he slipped his fingers away, slick from her, and drew them into his mouth. She watched this with wide eyes, not quite knowing what to make of it, but he smiled again, the devilish way that he knew would drive her crazy and leaned down to kiss her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She was sweet, just like her kisses, and he had the overwhelming urge to share it with her. She needed to know how wonderful she was.

That was it, his moment his meek little virgin finally lost it and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, holding him tight and kissing him like it was going out of style. Her legs slid up around his waist, clutching him tightly as if she feared he might run away, as if he could ever do that to her. One of her hands slipped down between them to the bulge in his jeans and she tentatively closed her fingers over him. He kissed the hollow below her ear, his own hand gliding around her back to lift her up enough that he could unsnap the clasp of her bra.

"Do you want to?" he asked softly, nipping at the sensitive skin, letting his tongue dart out to kiss away the tiny pain. She nodded, stroking him, growing more daring as her own need took over. Tate pulled back to search her eyes, serious a moment.

"You have to say it, Vi."

Again she gave him that adorable virgin blush and her eyes dropped down. She took a moment to work up her nerve, then drew in a breath for strength. "Yes." She finally said. "_Please_ Tate."

He might have tortured her a while more if it wasn't for that please. The need in it that matched his own. Tate braced himself up on the bed, kissing her, and his free hand moved between them, gently moving her own away to unbuckle his belt and then undo his zipper. Then after a thought, he grinned to himself and pulled himself out of his jeans. He took her hand and guided it back to his cock, closing her fingers around it. Violet bit down on her lip, the blush back in full bloom. He was beginning to wonder if it would ever leave, not that he minded. He was rather enjoying the looks and sounds he could get from her. He guided her hand down the base, then slowly back to the tip, kissing away her nerves as much as he could. It was the first time she'd held one, he knew, and she wasn't quite accustomed to it. Saying she was ready was one thing, but making her touch him was another. It made it all _real_, and she was realizing that. She had to know this wasn't a game.

Tate guided her hand like this a few moments, watching the change in her expression from timid to curious. It wasn't very long, before he'd dropped his hand and she continued despite it, kissing his chest and his throat, nipping the skin as he had hers. He dipped his head down to her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. She made another of his favorite little moans and her hand slowed to a stop a moment, before he chuckled against her and slipped his own hand down to remind her what she was doing. When he'd gone back to his own post she sucked in a breath, her thighs squeezing around his waist in a way that nearly made him attack her right there.

"Tate." She said, voice breathy and excited. "_Please_."

There it was again. And this time he couldn't say no. It was impossible to make her wait anymore. Impossible to wait _himself_. He would have to put off introducing her to more perversions until later. Now he needed her, and she was ready for it. God was she ready.

Tate moved to take himself from her hand, letting her grasp tightly to his bicep and positioned himself against her, pressing into her opening until her body went rigid. He wasn't in yet, but she was anticipating it, recalling all the stories she'd no doubt heard over the years of pain, and he paused to kiss her deeply and search her eyes.

"Relax." He said gently, stroking her cheek a moment to calm her, "just breathe."

Violet nodded, closing her eyes tightly and releasing the air she'd been holding fast in her lungs. He tsked, shaking his head and looking down at her with a tiny smile.

"Look at me." He insisted and she obliged, eyes a little wider than they had been. The meek virgin was back, but that was fine. He could bring his Violet back out. "Open your legs." He prompted, nudging them a little until she'd spread them enough that he could get in. Then he leaned down and kissed her, smiling so she knew he wasn't angry or disappointed, just helping. Smiling so she knew she was safe.

"I _love_ you, Violet." He wanted her to understand that, and with these words came a bright smile that bloomed across her perfect mouth and brightened in her eyes. It was like someone had turned the light back on in her and she glowed beneath him.

"I love_ you_." She replied, just as heartfelt, just as serious, and then he pushed into her.

Tate didn't drive himself into her all the way, though his body wanted that more than anything. It was just a little, testing the water and letting her adjust. He drew back slowly, and pushed forward again, sinking deeper into her. Violet sucked in a startled gasp, going still again, her nails biting down into his arm and his back. He hushed her, soothed her with kisses and whispers of his devotion, and repeated the shallow thrust.

She was warm and soft and so tight around him, he could hardly control himself. It was taking everything in him to take things slow. To not pound into her like the beast he knew he could be. He couldn't remember_ ever_ restraining him this way. Sex was sex, self gratification. He'd fucked when the mood had struck him, burying himself in the girls he could stand to let touch him without a thought for their comfort, and left when he was done. And then came Violet. Soft, sweet, beautiful Violet, and now he was fighting himself out of fear that he would hurt her or scare her away. Tate made another slow thrust, finally sinking into her to his hilt and his head fell forward, his lips on her throat.

"_Shit_." He breathed the same time she sucked in a slightly pained little gasp, and her nails finally clamped so hard into him they broke the skin. He ignored this though for her, pulling up and searching her face. It was strained, her brows drawn down deep on her forhead, her jaw clenched.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "Do you want me to stop?" there was nothing he wanted to do less, but _he_ didn't matter if she was hurting. He began to pull out of her, but suddenly, Violet's legs wrapped around his lower back and held him still.

"I'm fine." She said, taking a few slow breaths until she could smile up at him, kissing him in reassurance. "Don't stop."

He nodded, but kept his pace slow, listening to the hitches in her breathing and pulling back when he could tell she was uncomfortable. It wouldn't last long, he knew, eventually she would feel it the way he did, but a voice in the back of his mind wasn't about to let that happen if it meant making her cry. It would break him to see her cry.

"Tate…"she spoke into his throat now, clutching him tightly, "Faster."

He couldn't help his smile then, devilish and wild, and he sank into her again, picking up his speed. Violet gasped, and bit down into his shoulder to stop herself from making anymore sound. Unfortunately, for Tate, this was the bulk of what he could handle. His restraint all but burst and he thrust himself into her with much more abandon than he'd intended. Violet cried out, turning her head into the pillow and clamping her lips closed, but she didn't stop him and she didn't pull away. In fact the faster he went the more flushed she became, until suddenly he realized she was moving with him, meeting his thrusts and clutching at him as she did.

"Oh god." She said, her voice hitching as he drove himself into her. Tate couldn't stop it now. The beast was unleashed and couldn't be caged again. It roared in his chest, driving his rhythm. Beneath him Violet was fighting a losing battle against her vocal cords. She tried to keep herself quiet, despite his earlier comment, but now she simply couldn't help herself. She was moaning, gasping, shooting out bits of fragmented words that must have sounded intelligible to her but meant nothing to Tate. It didn't matter though, her pleasure sounds only spurred him on, drove him crazy, until they were both panting, their skin slick with a sheen of sweat from their exertion.

His hand slipped around her throat, he hadn't meant to, but it found its way there regardless. He didn't hurt her, that was still out of the question, but he held her firmly, turning her chin with his thumb and kissing her deeply, demandingly. She returned it, just as frenzied, just as passionate and then he felt it. The velvet of her internal walls spasmed around his cock and she let out a hoarse cry into his mouth, clutching him and leaving long red scratches down his back from where she'd clawed at him in the heat of the moment. Tate grinned into her lips, hissing in pleasure at the sensation, continuing his pace until the world darkened just a bit behind his eyes and was relit like an explosion. He shuddered, giving a soft cry of his own, tempered only by his own will and closed his eyes.

Tate sagged above her, head hanging and forehead pressed into the curve of her shoulder. They were both panting still, and neither spoke for a long moment, until Violet finally cupped his face in her hands and lifted it up to kiss him and smile.

"Wow." She breathed as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He couldn't do much else, he was spent. "That was…_wow_."

He turned to look at her, enjoying the feel of her fingers as she played with his curls. She wasn't doing much moving either, and he took that as a good sign, along with the heavy pounding of her pulse and the big elated grin spread across her lips.

"Is it always like this?" she asked breathily, letting herself curl up against him and playing with his thumb ring when he wrapped his arm around her. Tate shook his head.

"Sometimes it's better."

Her brows rose and she laughed, "Well that's just…_amazing_ news."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. It really was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to stress that I am not a Violate fan. I find her irredeemable and a bit of a bitch, but for now I will swallow this and post it anyway. It will be my one and ONLY contribution to the Violate fandom, all others are strictly TateOC or whatever else I come up with at the time. My other Tate fiction is muuuuuuuuch darker and naughtier than this.**

**What little respect I had for Violet to begin with was obliterated when she made Tate cry and banished him from her presence. Yes, I know, he "raped" her mother and he's a murderer. Waaaaahhh! But seriously, you're going to be stuck in that house with him until it's torn down or you all move on so you might as well find a middle ground.**

**On a purely selfish note, that fucker is hot as the fires of Hell and I personally would have jumped his bones from day one. Then again, the fact that he's Norman Bates crazy is a turn on. Oh my…I'm a weirdo.**


End file.
